From the international patent application published as WO 2011/156928 A2 (filed on Jun. 10, 2011), cameras and optical modules for cameras are known, which can be fabricated on wafer level. Therein, cameras and optical modules for cameras as well as methods for manufacturing the same are disclosed in some detail. Therefore, that patent application WO 2011/156928 A2 is hereby incorporated by reference in the present patent application.